


Pretty Little Sociopath

by heartbreaker83 (nevermime)



Category: Haim (Band), Hanson (Band), The 1975 (Band), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Hancest, Het, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Psychopath, Raughy, Sex Addiction, Sociopath, Threesome, Tike - Freeform, Zaylor - Freeform, Zike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermime/pseuds/heartbreaker83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were hardly going as Taylor had planned. In fact nothing was going right. And as always, he was the only one that could fix it. It didn’t matter that some people were ready to let it drop, to walk away and it didn’t matter that one of these people was his flesh and blood. He may have only been 17, but Taylor Hanson had a plan. Nothing or nobody was going to get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone I sort of lost touch with. She once told me that I was only there when I wanted something. I suppose in a way she was right, but she was sort of my muse and for a long time I stopped writing, felt a bit lost without her support. When I lost that support, I realized I had to make some changes. Without her, even now, I never would have had the strength, Allie, this is for you, whether you want it or not, I'm not asking for anything, this is me breaking the cycle.

They’d been doing this for far too long, for them to just give up now.

 

 _He’d_ been doing this and _he_ wasn’t giving up.

 

Looking over at Isaac who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Sometimes his older brother was such a pussy. Twirling his Hanson symbol ring around his finger, Taylor shifted in his chair, letting his eyes land on his younger brother, Zac. He was troubled and the middle Hanson brother didn’t _blame_ him, Ike could really set the mood. It was just the _wrong_ one.

 

 **“Come on, Ike,”** Taylor started, rubbing his fingertips over the fabric of the chair beneath him.  Shifting restlessly he spread his palm out toward his brother. **“Stop being such a Debbie Downer, you’re stronger than this, don’t let them break you.”**

 

 **“Easy for you to say, you’re a fucking glacier,”** Isaac snapped haughtily.

 

Obviously he was letting it dig a fucking well up his ass. Taylor noted it and moved on, just arching a brow at him. **“I’m not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or if you’re just being a little bitch,”** the blue-eyed, blond commented dryly. He shrugged it off and even huffed out a sort of breathless laugh, his hand rubbing over his mouth, the freckle between his fingers flashing almost teasingly, drawing his brother’s eyes in that direction. Perfect.

 

**“Sorry.”**

 

Taylor watched as his brother tried to pull himself together before failing, his shoulders heavily, slumping right back down as if the weight of the world was on them. Get a grip, Ike. Taylor stood up then, walking over and sitting down beside him, elbowing the older male. Shooting a look at Zachary, the blond tried to get him to help, but his younger brother just shrugged his shoulders and watched, quite obviously amused. **“You’ll be more sorry if I have to kick your ass.”**

 

It was almost amusing at how _quickly_ Isaac looked up. Maybe that’s what he needed, a proper kick up the ass. Zac broke the silence first, a loud laugh breaking the serious look on his face as he likely tried to imagine him actually doing what he’d said he’d do. He wasn’t _that_ skinny, he could still end his older brother, he was sure. Maybe not with his strength, but Taylor knew that he would be able to find something to make his brother miserable, more so than he was now. It was like Isaac _knew_ that he wasn’t kidding. Good.

 

He wasn’t giving up.

 

 **“Quit being a baby,”** Taylor snapped finally, glowering at his brother, elbowing him a bit and arching a brow, pleased when he saw Ike nod determinedly.

 

 **“Screw you, let’s just do it.”** Isaac sounded pretty put out, but he’d get over it and besides, it was for his own good, at least that’s what Taylor told himself as he moved back to the soundboard. Her watched as the older male moved back into the sound booth, stepping back up to the microphone, his headphones on.

 

 **“You didn’t have to be so rough with him,”** Zac spoke up while Isaac was getting settled. His younger brother could be such a know-it-all.

 

 **“Yes I did,”** Taylor told him pointedly, barely glancing at him. **“Sometimes he needs a shove.”**

 

 **“From my view you didn’t shove, you slapped.”** Zac wasn’t wrong, either and Taylor knew it, but he didn’t even look at him, just flipped the switch and, adjusted the settings as Isaac started on the chorus again, repeating it a few times more. **“Why are you** **_such_ ** **a bitch?”**

  
Shrugging a shoulder, Taylor felt a heaviness in his stomach, a nasty taste lingering in his mouth as he focused on helping Isaac get the song right, glancing over at Zac when he wasn’t looking, his eyes narrowing on him curiously. Sometimes his brother surprised him, which shouldn’t have been _so_ surprising because he was pretty sure that the male _prided_ himself on being unpredictable, to a rather frustrating point. Sweeping his eyes over his younger brother’s features, Taylor tucked his tongue against his teeth and lowered his lashes, deciding that he was going to have to do something about Zachary too and he knew that his work with Isaac was far from being done.


End file.
